


Распутывая узел

by Licuris



Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou has a long hair, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dabi is a Todoroki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endeavor is the Fire Lord, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Izuku is the Avatar, M/M, Romance, Todotoki also, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: Изуку изучает вопрос символизма традиционной прически страны Огня на примере своих друзей, а также пытается ухватить свою детскую мечту за кончики волос.//Эта работа — часть вселенной, где Изуку — маг земли, который становится Аватаром, Урарака — его учитель магии воздуха, Тодороки — мастер водной магии, а Бакуго — огненной.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811803
Kudos: 13





	Распутывая узел

**Author's Note:**

> Я клянусь, что начинала с мимолетного загона про бунтаря Тою и лысого Эндевора, но БакуДеку просто захватили мои пальцы и вот мы здесь. 
> 
> Работа была отредактирована замечательной [Flat_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_White/pseuds/Flat_White) за что ей ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо!!!
> 
> Название работы отсылает к [традиционной](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Top-knot) мужской прическе в стране Огня в виде узла на макушке.

С давних времен в стране Огня существует особая традиция: мужчины, в особенности обладатели военных чинов, а также члены правящей семьи отпускают волосы как символ своего победного пути.

Изуку помнит, как Каччан в детстве рассказывал, что в последнее время все больше и больше среди обычных мужчин тех, кто предпочитает простые и короткие прически. Что дети их возраста редко отказываются стричься, а подростки гуляют по улицам столицы с волосами, которые невозможно стянуть в хвост, не то что завязать узел. Но это ни в коем случае не касается мужчин, занимающих высокие военные посты, или тех, кто принадлежит семейному древу Лорда Огня. 

Для таких, как они, чем длиннее волосы, тем дольше их непрерывная череда побед. Они осваивают все тонкости ухода за ними еще в детстве, позволяя лишь матери и любимому человеку самовольно касаться тяжелой копны. Чужим людям редко оказывается подобная честь, и даже когда такое случается, предварительное и четкое согласие мужчины — необходимо.

Каччан говорил, что проиграв сражение, ты сам себе укорачиваешь длину. Дать прикоснуться к своим волосам врагу — величайший позор, после которого честь не восстановить.

Изуку помнит, как маленький Катсуки мечтал о том, что цепочка его побед будет такой длинной и впечатляющей, что его светлые, совсем не типичные для страны Огня, волосы будут доставать до пояса.

Представляя эту картину в детстве, Изуку только широко улыбался. Волосы Катсуки наверняка будут самыми красивыми. До сих пор он не встречал женщины красивее матери Бакуго, чье золото волос заставляло его бездумно протягивать руки в попытке потрогать. Его собственная мать только легко посмеивалась на такое явное детское обожание. Для нее самой волосы подруги были загадкой — такого оттенка она в жизни ни у кого не встречала. 

Катсуки же похож на свою мать как две капли воды, и Изуку уверен, что со временем он станет только прекраснее. 

— Когда мы будем взрослыми и ты снова приедешь ко мне, ты разрешишь их потрогать, Каччан? — спрашивает Мидория и широко улыбается. Они сидят вместе у пруда, недалеко от лавочки, на которой их матери разговаривают, укрывшись в тени от летнего солнца. 

— Когда мы будем взрослыми, ты будешь сам ко мне приезжать, глупый Деку! И пока не вздумаешь бросить мне вызов, пока ты не станешь моим соперником — так и быть.

Изуку помнит, как после этого разговора он до конца лета отказывался стричься, пытаясь объяснить маме свой принцип победного пути. Но осенью, когда сухой ветер трепал его кудри, заставляя морщиться от постоянной щекотки, — согласился подстричься и вернуться к привычному вихрю на голове.

* * *

Когда Изуку видит Катсуки в Южном племени Воды, уже многие годы спустя, — волосы того достают до лопаток и уложены в традиционную военную прическу. Впечатляющее достижение, учитывая то, что Изуку прекрасно осведомлен о несносном характере друга детства. Наверняка Катсуки не раз ввязывался в драки со сверстниками. Было в самом Бакуго что-то, что заставляло людей вокруг принимать его вызов, даже несмотря на его привилегированное положение.

Однако о детском желании потрогать он даже не вспоминает. Самая красивая девушка для Изуку теперь, несомненно, Урарака. Даже если ее прическа не отличается вычурностью и сложностью, а волосы — чуть длиннее волос Тодороки и лишь слегка прикрывают плечи. Именно в эти волосы Изуку хотел бы зарыться носом и ощутить мягкую щекотку густых каштановых локонов. 

Из любопытства же Изуку хочет потрогать теперь только волосы Тодороки.

Он никогда до этого не встречал людей, подобных его мастеру магии Воды: разноцветные локоны у лица собраны в типичную для Южного племени прическу, оставляя большую часть волос свободно касаться плеч. Красные пряди с левой стороны такие же насыщенные, как горящие раздражением глаза Каччана, а светлые с правой — практически теряются в белоснежном пейзаже вокруг. Изуку почти уверен, что даже Иида хоть раз, да задумывался о том, чтобы прикоснуться к волосам Шото.

* * *

В первый день их плавания к берегам огненных земель, как раз тогда, когда Урарака сменяет Тодороки за штурвалом, Изуку интересуется у того, следует ли он традициям своей родины. Тодороки только удивленно моргает.

Он покинул страну Огня едва ему исполнилось пять. Поэтому не знает и десятой части королевских традиций, кроме разве что ритуалов ухаживания, но и те — больше с точки зрения племени Воды, в котором он рос вместе со старшим братом Нацуо.

Тогда Изуку уточняет, что его интересует конкретный вопрос о прическе, но про ухаживания отмечает у себя в голове. Возможно, позже, когда наберется смелости, он задаст этот вопрос, чтобы сделать первый шаг к Очако.

— Я помню только хвост Тои, если честно. Отец всегда был покрыт огнем, — негромко отвечает Тодороки. — Но, глядя на Бакуго, кажется, что там это действительно серьезный вопрос, — добавляет он, задумчиво пропуская прядь своих волос через пальцы. — Мне удобно и привычно так, я бы ничего не менял.

Изуку только согласно кивает. Точно так же, как ему легко представить Каччана с гривой до пояса, так же сложно представить самого Тодороки с какой-то другой прической.

* * *

В следующий раз, когда Изуку вспоминает об этом, мир окутан ночной прохладой, и вся команда спит после спасения Бакуго из плена Лиги. Мидория делает обход на палубе корабля, пытаясь заставить усталость взять верх над тревогой, когда замечает у кормы Каччана. Тот стоит в пол-оборота к Изуку, в одной руке сжимая короткий кинжал, а в другой — свои распущенные светлые волосы.

Изуку не задается вопросом, что им движет, когда перехватывает руку с оружием в воздухе.

— Ты не проиграл, Каччан. Кто угодно, только не ты. — Бакуго на это только сильнее сжимает кулаки. — Ты обещал, что они будут до пояса, помнишь? Ты не проиграл.

Что-то в голосе Изуку заставляет руку, удерживающую волосы, расслабиться, и он лишь прослеживает взглядом, как их подхватывает ветер, откидывая назад за спину Катсуки. Тишина со стороны Бакуго нарушается едва слышным стуком рукояти кинжала о ножны. После чего он уходит в каюту не проронив ни слова.

* * *

Изуку никогда не видел наследника престола Тою. Надо признаться, он даже на портрет Лорда Энджи никогда не смотрел. В родном царстве Земли не так просто натолкнуться на изображение хозяина Огня, как и на землях других народов. 

Но, стоя за фальшивой стеной в комнате, где Ястреб разговаривает со своим информатором из Лиги, Изуку ловит себя на мысли, что представлял себе принца приблизительно таким же, каким предстает перед ними злодей Даби.

Естественно, в представлении Изуку у принца длинный хвост, как обмолвился однажды Шото, и, возможно, постоянный огонь? Точно такой же как и у его отца? Возможно, это особенность правящей семьи и, если бы Шото вырос при дворе, он бы тоже был им окружен.

Каччан всегда звучал очень впечатленным, когда рассказывал о том, какого мастерства требует постоянное поддержание неугасающего пламени.

Когда Ястреб заигрывающе спрашивает у Даби о наследнике престола, который присоединился к Лиге, все идет не по плану. Злодей в центре комнаты зол и не контролирует свой гнев, раздраженным жестом вскидывает руки в разные стороны. Одна из них направлена прямиком в стену, за которой прячутся Изуку и остальные.

Огонь, срывающийся с пальцев Даби секундой позже, такой же голубой, как и его глаза, вдруг понимает Изуку.

Краем глаза он замечает и то, как Шото рядом с ним выстраивает ледяную стену из воды, которую носит с собой, чтобы дать им секундную передышку. Во время этого движения он слегка поворачивается левой стороной лица к Изуку, и тот замечает еще кое-что.

Левый глаз Шото такой же, как сорвавшееся злодейское пламя.

Позже вечером Изуку узнает, что мужчина может остричь волосы под корень в знак отречения от родины.

* * *

Когда они прибывают в страну Огня, первое, о чем думает Изуку увидев Энджи, — тот и вправду объят пламенем. До того, как их разговор принимает отвратительный окрас, невозмутимым голосом Шото в голове Изуку проносится воспоминание о старой шутке: «Может, он горит только потому, что лысый».

Позже вечером, выходя из покоев юного принца в сопровождении наемника, Изуку думает, стоила ли эта нелепая мысль и попытка сдержать улыбку того внимания, которое он не смог уделить своему другу. Он должен был заметить, должен был увидеть отчетливое сопротивление правителю раньше, до роковых слов Шото о согласии на поединок. 

Возможно, будь он более чутким к состоянию своего мастера Воды, ситуация, в которую они попали, не была бы такой обреченной.

* * *

Когда Изуку ухаживает за Шото на Угольном острове, ему наконец-то удается прикоснуться к разноцветным прядям волос. К сожалению, только для того, чтобы закрепить их все с правой стороны, оставив левую обнаженной для обработки страшного ожога. Пряди, однако, отмечает про себя Изуку, прохладные и мягкие.

Очнувшись после болезного забытья, Тодороки еще какое-то время носит повязку, полную лекарственных трав, пока кожа на лице окончательно не успокаивается. Место ожога остается кривым красным пятном, испестряющим линию роста волос шрамами, похожими на языки пламени. Отвратительно символично.

Когда он снимает повязку и впервые смотрит на себя в зеркало из рук Изуку, Шото только взъерошивает волосы рукой, оставляя их прикрывать часть увечья. И больше не убирает их в привычную прическу.

* * *

В следующий раз, когда Изуку видит Катсуки, его волосы совсем короткие и торчат во все стороны. Такими — он помнит — они не были даже в раннем детстве.

Они стоят, осторожно вглядываясь в лица друг друга, чтобы убедиться: человек напротив — не обман зрения. Протягивая свою руку к светлым волосам, Изуку только сдавленно выдыхает. То, что Каччан позволяет ему это сделать, значит только одно — его остригли, намеренно лишая воинской чести и права на ее восстановление.

_Детская мечта пропустить бесконечный золотистый шелк между пальцами напоминает о себе удушающим сожалением._

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на оригинальный тред](https://twitter.com/Licuris/status/1278111311067570178?s=20)


End file.
